You Move Me
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: "There's a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are.' I've been looking for you forever. You move me, Dick." KF/Rob


**I have never seen GLEE. I never will see GLEE. I never want to see GLEE. But I… I saw the GLEE video to Teenage Dream where… 'Blaine' sang to… 'Kurt'… and I… I fell in love with _them_, not the show… I just _knew _they were a couple so I typed in 'GLEE Kurt and Blaine'… The first option said 'Kurt and Blaine kiss'. I clicked it. That's what inspired this. I'm IN LOVE. If you don't watch GLEE, look up this scene. You can tell… 'Kurt'… isn't straight but… he isn't even the one that makes the move! The straight looking one does! YES! SO BEAUTIFUL! So, I support... 'Klaine', or however you'd pronounce that... they're so cute... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea or the characters. **

When Wally walked into the room, his heart beating wild in his chest, he was sad to see that Dick's attention didn't automatically flash to him like always. The beautiful little ebony was sitting in the living room with some strange creation in front of him on the coffee table. Like he always did when thinking hard, his tongue was poked between his lips and his cute little eyebrows were furrowed from pure concentration. Dark blue eyes trained themselves on their work, signaling that it had to be something pretty important.

Just seeing how hard the younger sidekick was focusing on this contraption was enough to make Wally chuckle brightly, "What's that?"

With two words, he made himself known. Dick tensed at the new presence, his eyes flashing over to the source of the voice. When he saw Wally standing on the opposite side of the couch, a bright grin plastered over his face, he couldn't help but smile shyly. He had the sudden urge to tuck his hair behind his ear, but then he remembered his hair was too short to do so.

He sighed from exhaustion, "Remaking the batarang. It has the tendency to curl around and stab people when I can't catch it again and…"

Dick fully intended to babble on, but as of late, he was becoming more self-conscious of what he said around the ginger. He wanted to seem perfect to the older boy in every way, no matter how difficult that would be. He silenced himself and lovingly gazed up at Wally, a light blush dusting over his cheeks. Wally set a hand to the arm of the couch, something off about the way he shyly smiled back.

"Well, finish up. I found the _perfect _mission for us and we need to start training," Wally set a hand to his neck, his eyes warmer than usual.

For a moment, Dick found it necessary to ask if Wally had swallowed a ray of sunshine. It definitely would explain how bright and cheery he seemed today. He didn't though, mostly because he was interested in the emphasis on 'perfect'. The batarang was quickly abandoned on the tabletop and Dick offered a smirk, cocking his head to the side.

"Do tell," he begged, raising an eyebrow.

"Undercover," he projected the idea slowly. "Just you and me."

Dick raised both eyebrows, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm impressed," he had to avert his eyes, positive that his face had to be a dark scarlet by now, "You're usually all for the break-ins."

Wally blushed at the fact Dick noticed, slowly moving over and sitting beside him. There was barely a foot between their thighs which seemed to be a foot too much.

"Yeah but… I wanted something more… discrete…" he locked gazes with those dark blue eyes.

Dick's smile became so shy that he actually had to look away for a moment, wishing he knew how to blink off a blush. He opened his mouth, but he instantly stopped himself, rearranging the sentence in his mind so it wouldn't come out wrong.

"Why did you… pick _me_… to go on the mission with you?" he carefully phrased.

Dick apparently hadn't phrased it carefully enough from the look that crossed Wally's face. It was the look a kid might have on their face while seeing their first Playboy: surprised with a happy grin. He fell silent for a long time, watching his friend's face with hopes that he'd think of an answer that didn't sound near as bad as his real reason. Mid-stare, he must've decided that he looked pretty stupid with his lips hung open and his eyes wide so he turned his gaze to the back of the couch, closing his eyes and shaking his head roughly.

Shaking his head seemed to free the right thoughts from deep within the depths of his mind and they fell into a particular pattern that seemed to please the ginger. He was scared at first to say it, but now was as good a time of any. Maybe it was time to stop lying to the whole world- or at least his whole world- and tell it what it deserved to hear.

"Th-… there is a moment… when you say to yourself, 'Oh!'" he looked over at Dick with the shyest of smiles, laughing ever so gently, "'There you are!' … I… I've been looking for you forever."

Dick's eyes widened and the ghost of a smile began to haunt his lips. His heart was beating faster than any human heart ever should. Was Wally really going to say what he thought he was? It took _all _of his strength to keep from grinning ear-to-ear and giggling excitedly so he could hear what Wally had to say. He grew weak as Wally scooted closer, their knees brushing. He took a deep breath, trembling from what either had to be a sign he was nervous or that he hadn't taken his ADHD pills yet.

It became obvious that it had been the first option as Wally closed his eyes and tenderly set his hand on top of Dick's. The little ebony forgot how to breathe, his eyes growing wider. He looked down at their hands without moving his head, trembling in his own excitement. He was smiling ever so slightly now, no matter how hard he tried not to.

"Watching you… defend me against… those aliens last week…" Wally's eyebrows furrowed, but the smile stayed strong and true, no matter how much he wanted to throw his arms around his friends neck and just hide right there without saying another word. "That was… the moment for me… about you."

Tears began to blur Dick's eyes and his face began to burn. This was… Wally glanced away, closing his eyes and shaking his head gently to get the rest of his thoughts out, wanting to make this perfect. He wanted it to be the best thing he had ever said to Dick; the best thing that the little ebony would ever hear. They didn't have words great enough to describe the feelings and emotion he just wanted to spill out that wouldn't end up drowning his friend.

"Y-you move me," he blurted out, face-palming on the inside at how bad it sounded. "… Dick…"

Tears made Dick's smile grow watery. He curled his fingers around the part of Wally's hand he could, praying that this wasn't just a dream. If he woke up, he'd definitely swallow a batbomb.

"This mission… it'd just be an excuse… to spend more time with you," Wally admitted, finally answering Dick's question.

Dick finally couldn't hold back. He smiled excitedly, taking a shy breath. He was afraid that if he took a normal breath, he'd blow the dream away and he'd never figure out if he'd end up happy by the end of this. The happy tears in his eyes gleamed proudly, visible to anyone who wanted to see them. Wally was the only one that ever needed to notice anymore though, so the rest of the world could turn the other way.

Dick's heart forgot how to beat, ultimately exploding in his chest as Wally got up on one knee, leaning in slowly to close the gap between them. Before their lips could even touch, Dick let his eyes fall shut, letting the tears burn his eyelids. The second they connected, both boys gasped in surprise at the spark it caused. It was greater than anything excitement had ever caused before. Wally quickly put a hand to the back of Dick's neck so the feeling would never fade if he had his way. Dick had the same thoughts, bringing both hands up and cupping the ginger's face.

He got up on his own knees, kissing back the best he knew and moving as close as he could. Just the single touch was enough to make their stomachs twist in a bliss so great that it burnt. It wasn't the good kind of burn either- it was the best kind. It was almost like caffeine; after one little sip, you _need _more and more was what he got. Their lips melded together, the feeling of the other's hot breath being enough to simply intoxicate the other. They stayed together, getting drunk off of each other until they both remembered that little half-breaths weren't enough to keep them alive and the hangovers were sure to be rough.

Wally slowly pulled away, pressing a final kiss to the delicious little lips on his to show that it was time for Dick to calm down. The 13 year old didn't really like that idea. He kept his hands on Wally's face, reluctantly opening his eyes and staring longingly at the lips that weren't on his anymore. He took the hint after a moment when he figured out he wasn't going to get kissed again, lowering his hands and grinning happily to himself. Wally got down off his knees, hiding his face in his hands. He was unable to hide a grin though.

"We uh… we should practice," he offered, his face covered by a dark blush.

Dick was still grinning, left breathless by the whole affair. With no blood to go to his brain, he was flying blind. He took a shaky breath, but his words escaped before he remembered how to think again.

"I thought we were," he teasingly glanced down at Wally, still up on his knees.

They both laughed gently before they both began to think the same thing. Wally was back up on his knees in an instant, their lips hungrily meeting again.

***Happy Sigh* Look up: "You move me, Kurt ; Kurt and Blaine Kiss | HD", exact title like that, on YouTube. My heart was stolen. Then you can see what I changed and how bad I messed up the originally perfect scene. Review? **

**-F.J. **


End file.
